


A Valentine’s Surprise

by awkward_radar_tech



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Life on the Finalizer, Valentine's Day Fluff, at least in the time frame it happened in canon, in a timeline where tlj didn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_radar_tech/pseuds/awkward_radar_tech
Summary: A response to an anon who asked “Could you do a Valentine drabble with Kylo/reader where he’s disguised as Matt and they’ve kinda grown close and on Valentine’s Day the reader gives Matt one and gives him another to give Kylo since everyone deserves a little love?” Also, the relationship can be read as platonic or a budding romance, whatever you want it to be, I left it open.





	A Valentine’s Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely longer than a drabble, 1350 words to be exact, but in the spirit of how I answer other asks, this is completely unedited. I just wrote this in a hour and posted it instead of going to bed since I have class in the morning…

Kylo was thankful the officers and stormtroopers who knew about his shenanigans as Matt on Starkiller were no longer around, either dead or on a different ship, far from where he is, and also with their memories of Matt wiped anyways. He had improved his acting skills, got a droid to put makeup over his scar, learned more about being a radar technician, and reused his Matt persona, this time just because he felt like it. His missions from Snoke had all but disappeared due to his failure of defeating the scavenger and letting her get away. Being Matt was the only thing he could do besides train and meditate and annoy Hux, although Hux wasn’t too pleased with him being Matt, but he let it slide since he wasn’t destroying anything.

Matt arrived for his shift, and you promptly greeted him. The two of you had been partnered from his first day as the new Matt, and have grown close, he would even consider you a friend. But Matt’s friend, not Kylo’s. The past 3 shifts you have been talking to him about the civilian tradition of Valentine’s Day, which was allowed to be celebrated on board as long as it didn’t interfere with the regularly assigned work. Kylo, admittedly, knew very little about the holiday because of being a Jedi when he was Ben and then being secluded from everybody as Kylo.

When Matt told you he hadn’t known a lot about the holiday because of being a recluse his whole life, you knew you had to tell him about your favorite holiday. It wasn’t your favorite holiday because of what it was celebrating, you just really liked the aesthetic.

While waiting for the diagnostics to load, you talked more about the holiday, “So in school, young children give out little cards to their classmates with cheesy sayings on them and a picture that goes with it. Normally it says something about how cool, awesome, or nice they are. And then candy. Later on in life it becomes romantic. It is a good day for secret admirers to send things to their crush, or just to let somebody you look up to or respect know you do so.”

“Have you ever given a card out like how you described?”

“As a kid I spent hours deciding which saying I wanted to give to which classmate, my favorite always went to my crush. As an adult, I have given a few platonically and one to a crush.”

“How did that go?”

You looked sadly at your feet, “They applied for a transfer to a different portion of the ship that day.”

“Oh, uh, I’m sorry. Sorry for asking.”

“No. No, it is alright Matt. It was a year ago. So it isn’t that big of a deal anymore.”

“A year ago? How isn’t that still a big deal. How could they have not thought you were great? I met you 9 months ago, you couldn’t have changed that much in 3 months.”

“They said I was weird. Don’t worry about it Matt. It happens. The results are in, let’s get to work.”

He begrudgingly let it drop. He wondered if he should make you a card, a platonic one, but he didn’t know what to do for it, so he decided against it. He didn’t have time to research or order one before tomorrow.

He didn’t know what to expect from you the next shift, but being handed two cards in envelopes with candy isn’t what he thought would happen. One was black with red writing on it and the other was pink with black writing.

“I got you a card and candy. And I remember you said you know Kylo Ren or something like that, so I got him a card with candy too. His is the black and red one, I figured he wouldn’t be too into the whole pink and white hearts thing. But he still deserves some love. Hopefully he knows about the holiday.”

Matt smiled, “Oh, I think he does. I’ll make sure he gets it, I’ll take it on our lunch break. Can I open my card now, or should I wait?”

You became nervous, “You can open it now if you want.”

He opened the pink envelope and pulled out a white card with a simple red heart on the front. Inside he found a note from you, “The F.O. is red/ Ren’s saber is, too/ thank you for being kind/ from the moment I met you. - your best friend, (y/n)”

Matt smiled at you, “Thank you so much. I’m sorry I don’t have anything to give you. As you know I didn’t know about this holiday until a few shifts ago.”

“It is alright, Matt. I know. Now let’s get to work before we get yelled at.”

At lunch, Kylo rushed back to his quarters and opened his card from you. The card was just plain red, and inside was a plain note, not like the poem Matt got, “Hi Commander Ren. I’m (y/n), a radar technician, and I’m partnered with Matt. I hope this is okay, I just wanted to make sure you got a little love this Valentine’s Day. I really admire you and your power, although you do scare me still. I’m so glad you got off Starkiller safely. I hope you like the candy, Matt told me they were your favorite. P.s.- I think your lightsaber is really cool. P.p.s.- I know you probably won’t answer this, but are you actually shredded and have an 8 pack like Matt says you do?”

Kylo decided he would write you a response. He took out his calligraphy set, folded a piece of cardstock in half, drew a couple hearts on the front, and then began to write inside. He fashioned a quick envelope and returned to work.

Matt handed you a plain envelope, “This is from Kylo Ren. He appreciated the thought, so he quickly made this for you. He asked me to tell you not to read it until you are back in your quarters after your shift.”

You took the envelope and put it in your bag, “Thank you for giving it to him, Matt. I’m glad he liked it. I was afraid he would come and kill me.”

The end of the shift couldn’t come fast enough, and Matt secretly followed you to your room, changing into being Kylo in a supply closet. He discreetly used the force to observe you while you opened and read the card.

You sat on your bed as you read the card, you couldn’t believe Kylo made you a card, let alone drew hearts on the front. You loved how neat and beautiful his writing was, “Hello, (y/n). Thank you for the card and candy. It really brightened my day. I’ve never participated in this holiday. That candy is my favorite. It is very wise for you to be scared of me, I’m a very dangerous man. And yes, I do have an 8 pack. There is one thing I have to tell you. I’m not always a scary and dangerous man. Sometimes I’m a shy goofball with dorky glasses. And a blond wig. That is a radar technician. And who kinda likes you, maybe. In case you didn’t figure it out, I’m Matt. But you can’t tell anybody.” There was a knock on the door as you read the final lines, “p.s.- that is me knocking on your door. P.p.s- I used the force to know when you got to that part, you think really loud.”

You opened the door and allowed Kylo to walk in, “Are you still going to be my work partner Matt?”

“Yes, I get bored easily otherwise.”

“Can I hug you?”

“Yes.”

You gave him a big hug and he gave you a hug back. He hoped this made up for what the jerk did to you last year. And that jerk may or may not have been transferred from life by his lightsaber.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr, awkward-radar-tech!  
> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment or message me on Tumblr, I like to know what people think of my fics!


End file.
